Trainbot Jedi Arts
Trainbot Jedi Arts is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary Thomas and his friends have completed many missions with the Trainbots and Autobots, but now comes a new part of their training, Jedi Arts. With new Trainbot Lightsabers, Thomas and his friends start training in Jedi Arts, but things may take a turn for the worst when Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Tirek, the Nightmare Family return. but it looks like our heroes will get some help from a certain Diesel Engine and her Battle Terminator Droid to stop the villains. Plot Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission In one of Bradey O'Diesel's ships, Bradey receives a transmission from Darth Sideous. When the hologram opens up, Sideous then explains to Bradey that Ernie has returned, and he's enrolled help from Sideshow Bob and The Nightmare Family to resurrect Tirek, and her mission is to kill them. At first Bradey and shocked and confused at this, but Sideous explains that the said villains have failed one too many times to try and conquer our heroes or even succeed in taking over their homes. And since Bradey's succeeded in more missions than them, he feels she's perfect for the job. But he warns her that The Trainbots are getting new weapons a new weapon that could be a threat to them and orders her to get more info on the matter as the transmission cuts off. So then Bradey tells Morack to ready one of the ships and Sargeant Savage on a course for Canterlot. In Canterlot/A New Weapon for the Trainbots Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots have returned from another mission. Then Celestia shares that Mucker has constructed a new weapon for them to use. In the Canterlot workshop, Mucker presented the new weapon to the Trainbots, an attachment for their arm to deploy a Lightsaber. But they would need to construct their own Lightsabers in order for said weapon to work. With the Villains/Bradey lands Meanwhile, with the villains, they're making a plan to seize Canterlot. While a very, very weak, and humiliated Tirek sits in the corner, plotting to get his vengeance upon our heroes, as Trixie then constructs him a weapon for him to use. Then late at Midnight, outside of Canterlot, Bradey's starship lands in a field. Then Bradey O'Diesel (in her equine form and wearing her hood) and Savage (also wearing a hood) emerge from the ship. And while Morack and Kara wait at the ship, Bradey and Savage make the long walk for Canterlot. The Trainbots' new Lightsabers Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots are taken into the crystal caves underneath Canterlot where they find their Kyber crystals. Then back in the castle, after some time, the Trainbots construct their Lightsabers. Later, they finished them. As then they present them to the rest of our heroes. Who are very impressed. Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins Then later on Bradey and Savage soon get into Canterlot. They then sent probe droids to have a look around. Then as morning came in the Trainbots then were taken to the court yard where they would learn more about Lightsaber combat and Force skills. Starting off with practice droids. Force Training/Villains arrival Soon, the Trainbots are now Force training. As they are practicing levitating objects using the Force and then later they practice deflecting lasers. And then they heard screaming outside. Then 2 of the royal guards come up and explain there's Stromtroopers! And at the same time, one of Bradey's probe droids hears this and races back for Bradey. And soon enough, they are under attack! Then as Savage is help Bradey with a disguise (by using shoe polish he found in a dumpster to recolor her face) when the probe droid shows up. It tells Bradey and Savage about the Stormtroopers. So Bradey then contacts Kara & Morack, (who are playing a video game on the main computer). As Bradey then tells them about the situation. And orders them to send out some of the droid army for backup. As she and Savage then speed off to the battle on their speeder. Back at catastrophe/blaster shootout Then, back in the center of the city, the Stormtroopers persuade. As the royal guards and the Resistance go to hold them off. Then the 2 sides get into an intense shootout. Then they run out of lasers. And so they decided to switch to overdrive. After, they were outnumbered. But then, help had arrived from the Riders of Berk! Trivia * This is when the Trainbots get their Trainbot Sabers * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission * In Canterlot/New Weapon For the Trainbots * With the Villains/Bradey lands * The Trainbots' new Lightsabers * Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins * Force Training/Villains arrival * Back at catastrophe/blaster shootout * Soundtrack # Star Wars - Opening Crawl # (when the Trainbots construct their sabers) # (during the Force Training) # (when the Stormtroopers attack) # # Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace - " Duel of the Fates" (during the duel with the other villains) # Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith - "Anakin vs. Obi-Wan/Battle of the Heroes" (during Bradey and Ernie's duel) # # Star Wars ending theme (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories